Imagine Crowley growing fond of you but you're already dating Dean
by CroatoanCrossroads
Summary: You thought Crowley wasn't being serious about his feelings for you, his human feelings taking over. You've never been so wrong.
1. Chapter 1

You walked into the bunker when you heard the sound of clicking joysticks and virtual gunshots.  
"No.. No! No!" you heard Dean growl. "Bitch!" he then shouted to his little brother who was sat next to him on the couch. Sam laughed at his own victory and replied with the usual "Jerk!"  
It made you happy when you saw the two brothers having a good time with each other. You stood around the corner, listening to their silly talks and fights when it suddenly went silent after a while.  
"You can come in and play with us" you heard Dean say. You hadn't noticed you giggled out loud at their 'bitch-jerk' fight. "..or you can stay there, whatever" you smiled and walked around the corner to show yourself. Sam looked confused and slid his right foot beneath his bum.  
"How long have you been in there?" he asked. You blushed and explained you just got back from shopping. "I'll leave you two alone then" he said after a while and left the room. You walked up to the spot on the couch where Sam had been, and kissed Dean on the cheek. You and Dean have been dating for two months now and to your amazement it still went as smooth as you'd hoped.  
"Hey" he said as his eyes lit up.  
"Hey" you replied, pulling your knees up to your chest and leaning onto your boyfriend.  
"How was shopping? Bought anything nice for yourself?" he wondered and put his arm around you.  
"I did!" You got up and walked back to your bag around the corner. "Shoes!" you grinned and held them up so he could see them. Dean looked somewhat puzzled at the shoes, he didn't really know if he liked them or not. "At least Crowley thought they were nice on me.." you said, putting the shoes back.  
"Crowley?" Dean sat straight up after hearing the name roll off your tongue.  
"Yeah.. He popped up in the store when I tried them on. He then said they were looking good on me" you replied and smiled awkwardly, making sure he knew you didn't go in detail with Crowley. You walked back to the couch, but Dean was still looking at you with a frown as heavy as his pocket knife. As usual Dean was very protective over you and got jealous easily. You haven't even sat down yet or he'd started mumbling on again.  
"Why would he randomly follow you to a store?" he replied and shrugged. "Cause I will put him on a leash again if he doesn't watch his ass" Dean said as he looked away and pouted. You threw your head back in laughter because of the expression he made while he said something ridiculous like that. "I mean it!" he stated once again, and looked back at you. He couldn't keep a straight face either and laughed with you.

[…]

After a short but sweet afternoon spent with your boyfriend, it was time to go home. You stepped out of the Men of Letters bunker, but as soon as you stepped off the entrance path, Crowley had appeared behind you.  
"So, I've succeeded in making the boyfriend jealous.." you heard Crowley say behind you. Your heart skipped a beat in distress and you turned around. He'd put up his grin again and said "You don't mind, now do you?" He tilted his head a bit while waiting for your answer. You sighed and walked on. "Oh come on! Don't deny it!" he shouted. You rolled your eyes but ignored him anyhow. After a while you looked over your shoulder to look if you were still being followed, but Crowley was long gone. Crowley loved playing god, that's what you figured out in the past couple of weeks.

[…]

You turned the key in the lock of your apartment while you searched for Dean's number in your phone. You put the phone on your ear and kicked the door shut, waiting for Dean to answer his phone.  
_"This is Dean's other, other cell, so you must know what to do" _You heard on the other side. "Damned, Dean!" you shouted as you threw your phone aside. "No, I don't" you sighed out loud, thoughts pondering in your head. It's not that urgent anyway. 'It can wait,' you thought. You stood up and walked over to the fridge when your phone went off. You picked up and heard Dean's rough voice on the other side. You explained what just happened outside the bunker and listened what Dean had to say about it.  
"That's it," he said, followed by the abundant sound of clanking chains exceeding his voice. "You, get back here right now" he continued.  
"Wait, what are you going to do?" you asked in confusion.  
"I'm gonna gank his ass" he replied before the connection broke.

[…]

Several minutes later you made your way to the bunker, and to your surprise, Castiel opened up. You looked up in confusion as you didn't know why he was there as well.  
"You must be wondering," he said, "I've been told I'm here to protect you-" he paused and looked around to make sure you were alone. "While.. Dean is ganking Crowley's ass" he continued as his face got more serious with every word. Castiel tried to act as if he knew what he was talking about. He frowned in misunderstanding when you tried to keep in your laughter. He sensed something and tilted his head. His eyes widened and asked "I said that right, didn't I," as if he committed a crime. You patted Cas on the shoulder and walked inside. You finally found Dean in the dungeon of the bunker, attaching chains and shackles to a chair on top of a devil's trap.  
"Don't be too harsh on him," you said as you walked in. "He's kind of human now so he kind of.. feels things.."  
"That's exactly what I'm aiming for" he replied, watching over the installation as a proud father.  
"I mean, he can feel things he hasn't felt" you said, "Like, I never saw a demon having feelings for something or someone" you continued, defending Crowley's position.  
"Doesn't matter, we have an excuse now" he said and gave you his puppy smile. "I guess we'll wait for Sam before we summon and kill him"  
"True.." you sighed. "Where's Cas?" you asked, wondering if the angel had followed you inside. Dean was confused and asked "What do you mean? Cas was never even here?" You were confused now as well.  
"Yeah, he was.. He let me in" you said. Dean looked concerned now and ran to the library. You ran with him, back to the entrance where you had met Cas a couple of minutes ago.  
"That wasn't Cas," you heard Dean say from the library. He sounded afraid. Dean was never afraid. You prepared for bad news as you walked back inside. You went back to Dean and found him in despair, looking around the bunker. Dean wiped a hand over his mouth down to his chin, and rubbed his scruff for a while. His eyes had become watery now that the realization came down on him. You smelled the air and scented a familiar fragrance, a mixture between sulphur and tobacco. There was a note on the table, you reached for it and read it out loud.

_"__I'm sure your pretty boy angel expects you to save him,  
I borrowed his vessel for a while, if you don't mind...  
Negotiations with Heaven.. Hell..  
Keeping up appearances...  
What do you say, trade for a trade?  
xxx"_

"Damned Crowley!" Dean shouted, and kicked over a pile of books on the table. Crowley got damn serious about this. "I'll call Sam" Dean said as he reached for his phone in his pocket. Sam was currently doing an investigation on his own, he had left you and Dean in private the afternoon and went out soon after.

[…]

Sam walked out of the building where the crime scene was located, just in time. He reached to the door knob from the Impala when his phone rang in his inner pocket. Sam answered when he saw it was Dean calling.  
"Dean?" he said as he got in the car.  
"..What?" his voice sounded rather high pitched after hearing what had happened. "Ye—Yeah okay I'm on my way" He raced away from the crime scene and went back to the bunker. He was still in his FBI suit when he drove the Impala into the garage.  
Sam walked into the library to find you and Dean sitting in silence. Neither of you expected Sam to know what to do, so neither of you looked up when he came in. Either Dean lost you, or he lost Cas. Both was horrible, considering Dean had to pick a side. Or play smart, but neither of you knew how to outsmart the King of Hell.  
"Do you have any idea where he took Cas?" Sam asked. Dean handed him the note, but said nothing. Sam read the note in silence, the puppy frown starting to form on his forehead. "We'll figure this out" he said as he looked at the both of you. Sam's phone went off in his inner pocket. He took it out to look if it was urgent, but watched in distress as he saw the number "666" on his phone screen. "It's.. Crowley" Sam said.  
"Put it on speaker" you said. Sam answered the phone and put it on speaker, as you said.  
"Crowley!"  
"Moose! So you heard what's up?" you heard Crowley say on the other side. "What do you say?" You weren't planning on giving in already, but you didn't know what to say either. "Don't be shy!" Crowley whined after a moment of silence.  
"What are you planning on doing with Cas?" Dean asked in concern, somebody had to say something. Then again, Crowley might be tricking you all.  
"If.. You decide to play along, I will return him," he replied, "But.. If you decide to keep your girlfriend," he spoke with laughter. "Cas is going to pay for the price"  
"Meaning?" Sam bit back.  
"Moose is sharp today!" Crowley chuckled. "Meaning, his vessel will be in use for Hell. Now that I have power over Castiel, I can use him to negotiate with Heaven. And when that is done, Heaven will be mine." All three of you listened to Crowley's explanation, feeling shivers down your spines.  
"But, Cas is still somewhere in there?" Sam asked.  
"That's right..," Crowley answered in a sigh. "I oppressed him in his vessel with a sigil, he has no chance of escaping now" Crowley grinned at his phone. This sounds pretty serious. "Now, Metatron is having a rendezvous avec Cas in about about.. Five minutes from now. If you'll excuse me, I have to witness this," Crowley said after a while. "Let's say, I give you and the Hardy boys one day from now to decide whether you let this happen or not"  
Sam sighed and was about to speak up when the connection was already lost. You took a huge breath, the realization coming down on you now as well. You might die. Or else Cas might die, either way you don't want to be responsible for any of the options.  
"I knew we couldn't trust the bastard" Dean growled. "Still defending Crowley's position?" Dean asked you. You shook your head, not knowing anymore why you actually defended him.  
"Do we have a plan?" you sighed, as a tear rolled down your cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-top: 7px; margin-bottom: 7px; color: #060606; font-family: Georgia, Palatino, 'Palatino Linotype', Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;""We'll figure this out, do you hear me?" Sam said as he took you by the shoulders. You had completely lost it and were crying out on his shoulder. Sam had gone and changed his clothes in the time that's passed. He was wearing an old, brown sweater, which felt soft but came a bit too small in his size. Several hours had passed, yet Dean was still frightfully silent. He hadn't said a word ever since Crowley broke the connection. You let go of Sam and let your gaze wander off to Dean's. His restraining expression went to anger in the second he stood up. He was still staring at nothing, until he noticed your gaze hadn't left his eyes. br /"Don't worry, I got this" he said to you as he ran off to grab his hunter bag, making his way to the Impala. br /"Dean! Where are you going?!" Sam chased him, just in time to stop him from driving off. br /"Let me help" Sam offered, out of breath from running. Dean accepted, but didn't say anything. He indicated acceptance, tilting his head towards the seat next to him. br /"You have a plan?" Sam asked as he got in. Dean muttered a vaguely sounding 'hmhm'. Dean hit the pedal, with screaming tires they left the Men of Letters bunker. "Wowow, wait a minute. We're just leaving her here?" Sam asked, raising his voice. Dean shot his gaze to Sam, giving him an assuring /"She'll be safer in the bunker than with us right now" Dean stated, focussing on the road again. To Sam it sounded as if Dean didn't really know what he was doing. Sam's stare got more questioning each second, it got on Dean's nerves the further they drove. br /"Look," Sam sighed. "I know you, Dean. I can see you have no idea what you're doing." Dean laughed in disregard at Sam's concern, and ignored him. He noticed Sam was still staring at him as ten seconds have passed, and finally got the message his brother knew him too /"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean /"I mean, I get it. I do. I know you want to avoid the situation as much as possible and get stuff done, but we don't know where to start." Sam started, taking a deep breath in-between before continuing. "Be honest with me, Dean. Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Dean licked his lips in anticipation as his eyes became watery within a second. He looked out of the window to make sure Sam didn't notice. He hit the brakes and put the Impala alongside the road. As soon as the car stood still, Dean got out and slammed the door shut behind him. He positioned himself leaning against the car door, facing the starry sky. Sam followed shortly after, taking place next to him. br /"Time to talk, huh" Dean perceived. Sam smiled at how well the brothers actually know each other. "Yeah," he replied "time to talk." Sam put his hands in his sweater and let his eyes gaze at the stars. br /"Why her, man? I mean, she's with me," Dean started. "Why can't Crowley pick one of his whores?" Dean flailed his arms around in perception. "These sons of bitches are really getting on my nerves and they know it, they know exactly how to pull our strings," Dean continued, not allowing himself a break. "Are they ever done with us? I've been through Hell, I've been to Heaven and mother of Jesus I have been to friggin' Purgatory," he bent and leaned over the Impala. "But you," he said as he pointed his finger in the air as if someone was listening. "..you leave my friends and family out of this, you hear me?" he yelled into nothingness. "You hear me?!" he repeated even louder as his anger got out of control. br /"Dean? Is this about Crowley?" Sam asked. "Because we know he's a dick bag with far too much power. I mean, Hell doesn't even agree with him"br /"And that's exactly what this is about, I'm going to end this for good" Dean fired back. br /"You're gonna end Crowley?" Sam asked./p  
p style="margin-top: 7px; margin-bottom: 7px; color: #060606; font-family: Georgia, Palatino, 'Palatino Linotype', Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;""End me how?" The Winchesters jumped and turned around to find Crowley has popped up behind them. "You know, I've been listening to Winchester radio for quite a while now and I do not like what I hear" Crowley hissed. "Oh, my apologies" he grinned before he continued. "Am I interrupting your moment here?" Sam and Dean rolled their eyes, waiting for his lecture to be over. br /"Do you hear something, Sammy?" Dean said as he put his hand behind his ear. "I think I heard something but I'm not sure since I DON'T SPEAK MORON!" Dean shouted in Crowley's face. br /"Watch your tone, Winchester," Crowley tiled his head as he came closer to Dean's. "Your behaviour is getting on my nerves" Crowley /"You demons in general are working on my nerves" Dean hissed, as he got pulled back by Sam. br /"Dean, cut it" Sam said quietly, clenching his teeth. Crowley shook his head and looked at Sam in /"Poor Moose," Crowley said, turning back to Dean "Pardon my French, you really don't know your boundaries do you?" He said with a smirk, tilting his head towards the starry sky. He flicked his fingers and returned his gaze to Dean's chest midsentence. "I sent a few of my functioning morons to your, how do you call it, 'Men of Letters bunker'." Crowley had a hard time remembering the name, or just acted like he had a hard time doing so, just because he likes teasing the Winchesters. "You might have secured the building itself, but when she opens the door… she will be ours too." Dean balled his fist and was ready to punch Crowley in the face, but smashed in thin air as his fist reached out. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you" they heard coming from next to them. Crowley had teleported as soon as he realized Dean was about to punch him. He reappeared next to them to have the last word, but disappeared as a car drove into him from behind. Dean immediately grabbed his phone and called your phone to warn you. He didn't succeed to get you on the line at first, so he left a message. em"Alright listen to me, do not open the door, no matter what."/em Dean looked worried but he was sure you were okay. He taught you how to handle situations like this. You must never open doors when the Winchesters aren't home. em'Cas will find his way in one way or another, and there isn't anybody else who knows about the Men of Letters bunker./em' As far as Dean's told you, the building is demon-proof with Devil's Traps hidden everywhere. br /"Clear the trunk," Dean ordered as he threw some of his stuff in the back seat. "We've got a visit to make" he said as he got back in the driver's seat. When Sam had thrown everything in the back seat and sat down next to Dean again, he asked what Dean's plan was. "Round trip to the crossroads" Dean replied and hit the pedal. Sam hesitated and looked at Dean in /"To do what? Don't tell me you want to make a deal" Sam /"Seriously, Sam?" he replied, giving Sam the big brother stare before focussing on the road again. Sam laughed and looked /"Oh come on, it's not like you wouldn't sell your soul for me or Cas," Sam said, "or her.."br /"Shut up" disapproval in Dean's voice turned the situation into a pretty serious one. "Sammy, I think one of those crossroads demons might come in hand in our case," he paused as his phone went off. He smiled at the screen when he saw it was you calling. br /"Ah, hey, did you get my message?" Dean answered, before staying silent for a while. br /"Yeah, I did," you answered. "You taught me well, master!" Dean smirked at your comment, he was madly in love with you and you both knew it. "What's going on? Do we have a plan?" you /"Okay well, it's good that you call. I need you to put some things in place, we need you to set up the chair and straps in the dungeon. If I'm right it's all still there since I wanted Crowley in there in the first place, but the privilege goes to another one first. Can you do that for us?" br /"Sure thing, when will you be here?" you /"Won't be too long. I got this." He assured you as he broke the connection. Sam smiled at Dean. He loved seeing you together. He was happy with you being part of the team now, you always succeeded in cheering Dean up. Sam needed a break sometimes, Dean and you both knew that. br /"I really love her, man." Dean shot his eyes at Sam. Dean's eyes always sparkled as he spoke about you. Sam gave him a warm smile and replied with a simple "I know".br /The nearest crossroads was a 7 mile drive from the Men of Letters bunker, and they arrived shortly after Dean hit the pedal. They got out and started setting up several Devil's Traps in the area, in case plan A didn't work. Dean buried the box in the middle of the crossroads. Shortly after they heard the voice of a female meat suit coming from /"Hmm.. Winchesters, I could smell you from miles away," she spoke as her eyes turned from red to normal. "But I also smell something different, other than the sweet smell of anger," she continued. "You probably aren't here to make a deal, I see?" she said as she put her hands on her hips. "You know, I'm in sales, that means everyone talks behind each other's back about how miserable some of you are," she got cut off by /"Cut the crap. We need to know something," Dean said, not losing his eye contact with the demon. br /"You see, I'm a crossroads demon so if you're not here to make a deal, I have other calls to make," she replied as she turned around and directly walked into a Devil's /"Gotcha" Dean said, as he came walking towards her with Men of Letters handcuffs. "Sammy, open the trunk"br /"Are you actually serious? H-Hey! Look out for my nails!" she yelled. Sam laughed in her face, as they loaded her in the /"We're about to send you back to Hell and you worry about your nails?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 7px; margin-bottom: 7px; color: #060606; font-family: Georgia, Palatino, 'Palatino Linotype', Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;"[…]/p  
p style="margin-top: 7px; margin-bottom: 7px; color: #060606; font-family: Georgia, Palatino, 'Palatino Linotype', Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;"Dean opened the door to the bunker and walked the demon in. He set her up in the trap and pulled out the torturing devices he was about to use. br /"Sam?" Dean indicated Sam could start asking /"What do you know about Crowley's plan?" Sam asked her, directly in the /"Crowley is alive?" she asked. br /"Your acting is very bad." Dean stated. Dean had enough of her shit already and sliced a bit of skin open on her neck. br /"A-AAAHS I don't know anything about Crowley!" she /"Tell that to your boyfriend" Dean said as he dropped some holy water in her /"You know, you just betrayed yourself by telling us you don't know anything about him. At first you didn't know he was alive at all? I sense you're a liar.." Sam continued, indicating Dean he should continue slicing her skin. She gasped as the knife was scraping against the bone of her arm. Her screams dissolved into laughter as soon as the knife left her /"You know all about lying, don't you" she exhaled. Dean poured holy water over the knife and decided it was time for her /"I believe I told you to cut the crap," Dean said as he stabbed the demon in her lower abdomen, tracing the blade horizontal alongside her stomach. br /"Now, I'm not asking you again because I will send you back to hell," Sam took over. Her screaming became worse, but it got nothing loose. She gasped as she tried to speak. Blood in her mouth came blocking her /"You'll kill me anyway" she coughed, spitting blood on the /"What if I told you we'll let you live, huh? It doesn't make any difference for us if you're in hell or here on earth," Sam continued. "So, how about you tell us everything that you know about Crowley, hm?" he said as he poured some of the holy water on her face. Her scream became whiny, but didn't dissolve into laughter this time. Sam guessed the trick /"Ggahhh okay! Now stop it!" she gasped. br /"Sam cut it," Dean ordered. She gasped a few times, before she was able to speak normally. br /"Crowley is having a captive," she coughed midsentence, "I think he wants to take over Heaven"br /"Yes we already know that, what else do you know about Castiel?"br /"He has Castiel? Ahahahah!" she laughed at hearing what Crowley's been up to. "Crowley is smart for his kind," she said. Dean didn't take more of her shit and stabbed her again in her abdomen. Her laughter became one last scream before she began /"H-he's using a spell," she exhaled, coughing up more blood. Thrilled, Dean and Sam looked at each /"Okay, what kind of spell" they asked /"I don't know, that's all I-" she coughed a few times, preventing herself from choking on her own blood. "..th-that's all I know"br /"Surprisingly, she's telling the truth" Sam stated, standing in front of /"Good," Dean said, as he grabbed Ruby's knife, stabbed her in the heart and twisted the knife. Electric bolts going through her body made her quake, and the knife eventually killed her./p  
p style="margin-top: 7px; margin-bottom: 7px; color: #060606; font-family: Georgia, Palatino, 'Palatino Linotype', Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;"[…]/p  
p style="margin-top: 7px; margin-bottom: 7px; color: #060606; font-family: Georgia, Palatino, 'Palatino Linotype', Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;"You took a deep breath before making sure you understood Crowley's plan. Your gaze slid back to the ground as you /"So, if I'm right," you paused, "Cas isn't possessed, but he's repressed in his vessel. Because of course, if he was possessed by one of Crowley's morons, the angels would see his true form. Then did Crowley use some kind of spell on him that lets him do whatever Crowley wants?"br /Sam's expression changed. br /"Exactly" he whispered. "I might have a plan" you heard Sam say as he walked over to one of the shelves. He seemed to have found a solution. He let his finger trace along the book covers, looking for the right book. "The spell, it must be reversible," he said as he looked at the both of you. "It has to be somewhere in this library" he continued as he kept looking. br /"We'll be having research to do then" Dean said as he got up and helped Sam, starting at the other side of the /"So what exactly are we looking for?" you were /"Well, we don't really know, but if you see anything on how to reverse a spell or spells on angels in general, it can be helpful" Sam explained in a hurry. You helped the brothers looking for something that might come in hand, when Dean yelled /"Got it, I think" he seated himself at the table and started looking through the book. He swallowed as he read about something that can reverse the spell. He looked at you in /"We can't undo the spell unless the affected one is killed, we need to kill Cas in order to undo the spell" Dean said as he swallowed again, his eyes becoming watery again. br /"There must be another way," Sam said as he snatched away the book. He turned the page and saw there was more about it on the next page. "Here, it says something else on when angels are affected," Sam continued, and read on. "Yes, of course! Because Cas is a vessel plus grace, and the spell is affecting the meat suit that explains why Cas is still in there somewhere. ..He probably sees everything that's happening, but he can't do anything about it."br /"This spell is affecting the meat suit, and of course Crowley wouldn't want Castiel to leave his meat suit, because Crowley needs him for his plans, he used a sigil to keep him inside!" You stated. "Of course, with his grace inside, the angels will still recognize him as an angel."br /"We need to take that sigil off him, that might help him to regain power over his meat suit" Sam said. "Castiel is more powerful than Crowley might think," he continued. br /"There's only one problem," Dean stated, "..we don't know how the sigil is attached to his meat suit. If it's burnt in his skin, we have to.. burn the sigil. If it's something else, like blood or anything it's no problem" Sam nodded as Dean /"But we need to get to him first, how are we going to do that?" Sam /"Crowley wanted a trade for a trade, right?" you said. br /"There's no w—" Dean said as you cut him off /"I know, we have to play this smart," you stated. "He wants me, so he can get me if that helps to retrieve Cas"br /"There's no way we're going to let you do that," Dean fired. "I'm not losing you over something like this, you can't ask that from me!" He yelled as he turned around, not being able to face /"What if I can get to Cas?" you spoke softly. "What if I can undo the sigil?" br /"And lose you at it?" Dean fired back. br /"It might buy you some time," you said, making sure you kept your voice down. Raising it would only upset Dean. Sam's put on his puppy frown, slightly hinting it wasn't a very good idea to use yourself as /"We need to come up with a better plan here," he sighed. "Uhm.."br /"Forget about it. It doesn't matter whether Metatron owns Heaven or Crowley does, they're both suckers" Dean said. "I really don't care if they put up a fight and who wins the war, it'll at least back off one of them"br /"What if we tell Metatron?" you suggested. "He probably doesn't know anything about Cas' situation right now, other than him wanting to negotiate"br /"So maybe if Metatron knows about Crowley's plan to take over Heaven, he might release Cas" Sam said. br /"Or worse, take a shot on his own" Dean sighed, knowing Metatron would always use anything to get himself on the throne. "We can't take that risk" br /"If we're able to find and create an army of opponents who aren't likely to agree with Crowley's plans, we might get a shot on killing the King of Hell. If I were them I wouldn't want their kingdom to be similar to Heaven, as it's a whole other level of fate" Dean said, trying to think as logical as /"We don't know what Crowley's wants with Heaven, all we know is he wants to rule it," Sam /"Oh god," you said in terror. Sam's frown grew in /"Wh-what? Whats up?" he /"I think I know what Crowley's plotting," you hesitated in-between sentences. The look on your face changed to terror as you tried to tell them. "I—I think Crowley wants to become God" br /The terror in the brothers' eyes grew when they heard your hypothesis. It all matches. The beginning is there. There is no other explanation. "If my thoughts are right, Crowley needs to exterminate the current ruler in order to retrieve his power to it. Metatron will be killed. And Crowley is probably forcing Castiel to do it, as they are 'negotiating' aka gaining Metatron's trust in order to come near him"br /"Honestly, let him kill Metatron," Dean replied, "I've had enough of that douchebag." br /Sam sighed at Dean's /"Dean, that also means Crowley will be the new ruler of Heaven, God knows what he's about to do when he finds out how to combine angelic and demonic powers," Sam paused. "..he emcan/em actually become God"/p  
p style="margin-top: 7px; margin-bottom: 7px; color: #060606; font-family: Georgia, Palatino, 'Palatino Linotype', Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;"emTo Be Continued…/em/p 


End file.
